Jet Black Heart
by LeaTheBrunette
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are both bartenders in Brooklyn at different bars. They both are struggling to make it and both have dark pasts. When they meet can they bring a little light in each others life or will it just make things worse? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jet Black Heart

Chapter One: Feeling

Feeling; an emotion state or reaction.

He felt a bit of smoke come out of his nose as he puffed his cigarette leaning against the cold brick wall of the New York City bar. It was a frigid winter day and the tall, pale boy with hazel eyes and stubble on his face spent yet another day of numbness, drinking and smoking his life away. This boys name, Finn Hudson.

Finn was twenty-two years old living on his own in NYC. His job as bartender in Brooklyn didn't pay him very well but enough to get by. He was off tonight and whenever he was off he felt the need to go to a different bar and just lose himself even though he couldn't actually lose himself. His mind was really filled with many thoughts. Thoughts of his past and his failures. He thought of the people he lost because of his actions. He didn't feel sadness or anger though. His feelings were numb.

"HUDSON! Get your ass back in here!" His drunk friend yelled from the door of the bar. Noah Puckerman was Finn's only real friend and person in his life. Everyone else gave up on him. Puck as Finn called him was a lot like Finn. They both loved getting drunk and having sex. Well the difference between them was Puck did it for pleasure and Finn did it for the need to feel something but never did.

Finn took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the sidewalk heading back inside. The music was loud and the bar was even more packed then the last time Finn was inside. Every single soul seemed to be drunk and it was a Tuesday night but that's the city that never sleeps for you. Finn's eyes searched for his friend who just a minute ago called for him. His eyes finally found Puck who was grinding with two girls. Finn chuckled and shook his head at his drunk friend realizing he himself wasn't even drunk yet. He walked over to the bar sitting on one of the stools.

A bartender finally came over and Finn looked up about to order but when meeting eyes with the girl in front of him became speechless. She was a short brunette girl with the most amazing sparkly hazel eyes, her skin was tan, she made a simple black V-neck with the bars logo on it look damn good. "Um- sir… what can I get you?" She asked with her angelic voice. "Oh um yeah I'll just have a Bud Light." He responded. The girl nodded with a small smile before going to get the beer. Finn planned on ordering something a lot stronger but when seeing the girl he felt something.

Finn sipped on his beer and attentively gazed at the girl. He had seen many hot woman in his life but never one who made him feel this way. The short girl walked back over to Finn, "Is there a reason sir why you are starring?" She asked with a concerned look. Finn shook his head, "Oh no-no oh starring at what?" He stuttered. "Me." She said shortly holding her eyes on his. "I have just never seen someone like you…" He responded honestly. The girl shot him a confused look, "Jewish?" He chuckled, "No no um just… you are very beautiful." He grinned. "Well as flattered as I am cliché guy in the bar that hits on me. I have a boyfriend and I think you are drunk." She nodded. Finn's mood went back to numb when he heard, I have a boyfriend. "Well in that case he's a very lucky guy and I hope you have a great night cliché girl I hit on in the bar." Finn got up and made his way out. The girl smiled at his words and blushed a bit. If only I got her name… he thought to himself.

Rachel got back to her Brooklyn apartment around 2AM after her shift at the bar. She was exhausted and couldn't get the boy who was flirting with her out of her head. Many people flirt with her every night at the bar but no one has ever made an impression like that random guy did. She wondered what his name was as she took off her apron and went into her bedroom which she shared with her boyfriend.

She saw her boyfriend, Brody already in bed. Rachel quietly walked in and got undressed looking for her pajamas before she heard a voice say, "Hey baby…" Brody said with his husky voice. "Hey…" she said finding her shorts and tank top starting to slip them on. "I am so tired…" Rachel's voice continued. Brody got up only in his underwear hugging onto Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes knowing what Brody wanted to do. What he always wanted to do. Sex. "Baby I'm really not in the mood." She said trying to shrug him off. "But I am." He said turning her around toward him and kissing her forcefully and touching her everywhere.

After Brody's wanted activities Rachel laid naked in her bed exhausted but unable to sleep. Rachel was more of a sex toy to her boyfriend then a girlfriend. Was she sick of it? Yes. The wicked thing was that Brody had something held against Rachel that she never wanted to get out. She never wanted her friends and family to have to hear. Therefore she would cooperate with Brody.

Rachel loved to imagine a life without abuse but because of her past mistakes she feels that abuse all the time. She also couldn't help but think about that guy from the bar and the connection she had to him just by their eye contact. Rachel could never have another guy though. Brody slept with other people but if he found out that she was even flirting with some other guy he would hurt her and not just mentally but physically.

Rachel continued to stare at the ceiling lying there, naked. Lying by someone who was actually a ghost to her. That haunted her dreams and her life. She laid there numb. The emotional feeling of pure sadness. The worst feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Two: Fragile

Fragile; easily broken or damaged.

After his afternoon shift at Joe's Bar Finn walked into his apartment in Bushwick which wasn't the best neighborhood but its what he could afford. It kind of was just like a huge room that wasn't in the best condition when he first bought the place but he fixed it up to look pretty nice. Even though it was big, Finn made it cozy.

He took off his coat as his dog ran up to him. Finn had a golden retriever who other then Puck kept him company. "Hey Duke…" He smiled and bent down to pet him. "You feeling cheeseburgers bud because I am." He spoke to his dog. Duke let out a bark and stuck his tongue out. Finn grinned, "Ill take that as a yes." He said as he stood back up and walked over to the kitchen.

Finn finished up the cheeseburgers putting two on a plate for himself and one on a plate for Duke. Duke pouted jumping up putting both of his paws against the counter. "I know, I know you want two too but I don't want you getting fat. I'm looking out for you man." He shrugged. Duke turned his head sideways. "Hey watch it… I am not fat, I am a growing boy." Finn said with a proud smile before putting Duke's plate on the floor for him to eat and taking a bite out of one of his own.

As Finn and Duke were chowing down Finn's cellphone began to ring his ringtone being Any Way You Want It by Journey. Finn looked at his phone seeing it was Puck and answered, "Hey man." He said still chewing. "Hey dude I got us hot dates tonight at the same bar we were at last night." Puck said. "Oh really…" Finn couldn't help but think about the hot bartender. Maybe she would be working tonight. He hoped. "Yes. We are meeting them there at 9. You in?" His friend asked. "Eh what the hell. See ya then man." and with that Finn hung up and finished his food.

Rachel looked in the mirror at herself realizing how much she has lost. Yeah her dads still spoke to her and loved her but they didn't know the truth. The truth that she had been kicked out of NYADA because she hasn't been showing up to classes because of Brody. She couldn't explain that to her parents it would break their hearts and knowing that a boy was the reason would make it worse. Why the fuck are you so stupid? She thought looking in the mirror thinking about her past mistakes and the secret Brody had held against her like blackmail for so long. You used to be better than this Rachel. She told herself as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Rachel heard the apartment door open meaning Brody was home. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away. Brody came into the bathroom. Rachel could already tell by the smell of him that he had been drinking. She turned around to face him. "Why are you crying?" He asked harshly. "Is it because of me? Are you crying over me Rachel?" He slurred. Rachel shook her head side to side frightened. "You better not baby. All I have fucking done is treat you like a fucking queen!" He yelled moving close to her, grabbing onto her wrist tightly. She stayed silent and this wasn't the first time this has happened. "When I see you crying I don't think you respect me and I cant deal with that shit!" Brody continued. Tears started to stream down Rachel's face. Brody noticed and took his other hand and slapped Rachel hard, "STOP BEING SO DAMN FRAGILE!" He yelled. Rachel stood there holding her face as Brody let go and walked out into the other room. Once he was out of sight Rachel couldn't hold it in the tears and began to sob. She looked in the mirror once again, her cheek bright red and her arm really hurt from him holding onto her so tightly. Stop being so damn fragile. The words repeated in her head.

Finn walked into the Jumping Cat bar wearing a white v-neck, a black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. He spotted Puck, "Hey man." He said nodding at him noticing the two girls smiling at him. They were obviously the hot dates. "Hey so this is Santana." Puck said as the girl waved with a mischievous grin. She was hot, she was a Latina girl with full lips and a dress on that was showing every curve she had. Finn waved back as Puck introduced the other girl. "And this is Brittany." The tall blonde bit her lip. "It's nice to meet you both." Finn nodded with a grin but couldn't get his mind off wanting to go to the bar to see if the bartender girl he met last night was there. What's her name. He thought to himself.

Finn danced with Santana for awhile before telling her he was going to go get another drink. Santana nodded starting to dance with Puck and Brittany. He made his way to the bar and smiled when he saw the familiar brunette behind it. Finn took a seat and the girl made eye contact with him and rolled her eyes before walking over. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed. "A drink… if that's okay with you…" He grinned. The girl looked down a bit embarrassed, "Oh yeah sure. What can I get you?" She asked making eye contact with him once again. Finn's hazel eyes starred into hers intensely, "I mean, I want to have a drink with you." He smirked. She rolled her eyes again even more annoyed, "I told you, I have a boyfriend." She said dully. "I mean as friends… I could really use more friends." Finn nodded. "You don't even know my name." she responded. "Sure I do… cliché girl I hit on in the bar." He said with a straight face. The girl smiled and blushed which caused Finn to grin. "It's Rachel." She said looking at him. There's the name. He thought to himself. "Finn." He said casually.

After the two shared names, Rachel went back to working. Finn couldn't take his eyes off her though. Who knew mixing drinks could look this hot. He thought to himself. As his eyes scanned down her body he noticed a bruise on her arm. Not just a light little bruise but a dark big bruise. What could that be from? Finn asked himself. Finn felt concerned and wanted to ask her but they practically just met and he didn't want to push his limits. Maybe she hit it against a door or something.

Or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Three: Friend

Friend; a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

Finn got ready for his afternoon shift at Joe's. He preferred working in the afternoon because he liked to get drunk at night himself. He wasn't much of a day drinker. He looked around his room for a clean shirt. Shit I really need to do laundry. Finn thought to himself before picking up a a blue flannel off the floor and smelling it. He shrugged and took off his white t-shirt slipping the flannel on. Finn took a quick glance in the mirror at himself trying to fix his messy bedhead. He grabbed his phone and cigarettes sliding them into his back pocket. "Be back later Duke." He said to his dog who was laying on the couch.

"Yes daddy, I will come visit soon." Rachel smiled and made the promise. "Okay, okay. Talk to you later. Love you too. Bye." She said before ending the call. It warmed her heart to talk to her dads but made her sick to her stomach at the idea of going to visit them. There was too much to hide from them and of course they would want to meet her boyfriend. Brody didn't seem like the best person to bring home. She tried to laugh at that but really it brought tears to her eyes. Rachel was so done with Brody and his abuse. She just wanted to get away.

Rachel decided to go out and drink since she hadn't done it in awhile. She walked out of her apartment and then down the sidewalk a few blocks before getting to Joe's Bar. When walking in she made her way straight to a seat at the bar. She looked around, not many people were there just her, a guy who looked like he was passed out at the other end of the bar, and a couple at one of the tables. She tapped her fingers against the counter waiting for a bartender. When she looked up again she saw a familiar face coming from the back carrying a box of alcohol. "Finn?" She said surprised. "Rachel… hey." He smiled and put the box on the counter before walking closer to her. "You are a bartender too?" She asked. "Mmmhm." He grinned. "It's like the world wants us to be together." He continued. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

Finn got Rachel a beer. "Thank you…" She said before taking a gulp. "Now may I ask why you are day drinking?" He questioned raising one of his eyebrows leaning on the bar. "Just life…" She sighed. "I can relate to that." He nodded. His eyes looked down at her arm where the bruise was. He still wondered what is was from but avoided from asking about it. His eyes went back on hers, "You know, I still need a friend." He said shrugging. "Oh do you?" She asked curiously. "Yes and it happens you would be the perfect one. We are both 'just life'." He said jokingly. Rachel giggled a bit. "One drink tonight? Maybe we can find a bar that we don't work at." Finn teased once again. Rachel smiled and nodded, "Okay, yeah. I would like that." She said bravely before downing the rest of her drink. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number down on a napkin. "Just friends." She said pointing the pen at him before leaving.

Rachel was nervous about having a drink with her new friend, mostly because if Brody found out he would probably kill her. Luckily Brody had to work all day and wouldn't be home until late. Brody made money by selling drugs, another reason why he was dangerous.

She looked through her closet for something casual to wear when she heard her phone buzz. Hey. Meet you at Lucky's at 8 :) The text read. Sounds good. :) Rachel replied and couldn't help but smile. After sending the message she deleted the conversation off her phone and continued to look for an outfit.

Finn waited nervously at the bar for Rachel. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeve sweater. He knew this was a drink just as friends which was new to him because his only friends were Puck and his dog but he couldn't help but feel something more for Rachel. There was something about her that made Finn feel not so numb. She had a boyfriend though so he was going to respect that.

Finn's attention went to the door when hearing it open. His mouth dropped when noticing it was Rachel. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a Nirvana shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and black wedged boots. Damn. Finn thought to himself. When Rachel noticed Finn sitting at the bar starring at her she smiled shyly before walking over to join him.

"Hi friend." Rachel said sitting down next to him. "So I'm friend now not random guy that hits on you in a bar? Progress." Finn joked grinning. Rachel smiled at him before getting the bartenders attention. "Whiskey please." She said. "Whiskey? You are becoming cooler by the second." Finn said. "Make that two whiskeys." He said to the bartender.

As they both sipped on their one drink of whiskey they talked, the conversation flowing easily at first. "So where are you from?" Finn asked. "The small town of Lima in Ohio." She giggled. "Wow. What brought you here to NYC?" He questioned curiously. "Well I was going to college here. NYADA." Rachel said before taking a bigger drink of her whiskey. "NYADA that's amazing. Isn't that really hard to get into?" Finn wondered. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Wait was? What happened?" He sounded concerned. "I couldn't afford it." Rachel lied not telling him she got kicked out. "Oh…" Finn said his eyes going down. "Living her is pretty difficult. Everything but the pizza is so damn expensive." He continued. Rachel nodded her eyes starting to look around nervously like she was looking for someone. "Is everything okay?" Finn asked noticing Rachel looked very antsy. "Um oh yeah, I should probably go." She said quickly beginning to get up. "Did I say something?" Finn asked standing up as well. "No no… I just need to get home." She said looking around nervously again. "Well at least let me walk you home." He insisted. "Finn. It's fine." Rachel said seriously looking in his eyes. "I'll text you." She said before rushing out of the bar. Finn felt worried for his new friend because he once acted the same way.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I hope you are liking it so far. Make sure to leave me reviews and tell me what you think!**

 **I own none of the Glee characters lol.**

 **I promise you will learn more about Rachel and Finn's past soon! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Four: Fear

Fear; an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

It had been three days since Rachel got a drink with Finn. The last thing she said to him was I am home. Safe. and that was over text. He did text her a few times but Rachel didn't respond and deleted the texts right when she got them. Ever since that night Rachel had been living in fear. She realized she couldn't have any friends. The thought of Brody finding out about Finn terrified her. Rachel also knew if she got to know Finn more they wouldn't be just friends. There was a connection there that was just too strong.

Rachel laid on the couch in her living room watching Funny Girl. She had seen this movie about a thousand times but it always made her happy and she felt like she related to Fanny Brice. She had felt that way since she was 4 years old when her dads first let her watch the movie. Rachel didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow. She was worried about going to work because she knew Finn seemed to like to hang out there. She couldn't let their relationship go any further.

Brody walked into the apartment as Rachel was watching the "You Are Woman, I Am Man" performance on Funny Girl. "This damn movie again?" Brody said walking up from behind her. Rachel tensed up and kept her eyes glued on the screen, "Yes." She responded plainly. Brody rolled his eyes before going to sit by her, "So I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. A _fancy_ restaurant." Brody said rubbing her knee. She was wondering why he was trying to be an actual boyfriend. "Good day at work?" She asked. "Hell yeah, very good so we are going-" He said before interrupted by his phone ringing. "Dammit." Brody spat looking at the number and standing up. "What the hell happened!?" Brody yelled. "Hold on. Rachel would you turn that fucking movie off?" He said as Rachel scattered to find the remote as her heart raced. She turned it off as Brody continued to have his heated conversation with who she was guessing had to be in the drug dealing business with him.

"This is fucking great! They are going to kill us." Brody's conversation went on. "What do we do to get them off us?" He asked. "$5000? Hell no!" Brody's voice grew more angry. "We need to get someone that can talk to them without them knowing they are apart of our group. Someone they haven't seen before…" He said thinking. Brody's eyes went on Rachel, "No she's too weak." Rachel was very confused hearing only Brody's side of the conversation. "That's perfect! I'll contact him tonight and try to talk him into it and if that doesn't work well I have different ways." Brody said clenching his teeth before hanging up. "Yeah never mind about dinner…" He said his eyes glued to his phone. All Rachel felt at that moment was nothing but fear.

Finn walked up to the Brooklyn apartment and knocked on the door nervously **.** He could hear his own heart beat in the silence of the hallway as he waited for the door to open. Finn thought he would never have to be in this position again. He thought all the past was gone. He didn't know it was going to be right in front of him all over again. He didn't want to go back. This was the only thing Finn truly feared.

The door opened and Finn eyes went straight on the girl in front of him. Rachel. They starred at each other absolutely speechless. Rachel's eyes began to water and Finn was confused. "I see you met my girl." Brody said walking into the room. "Hudson long time no talk. You look good man. Did you lose some weight?" He questioned with a wicked grin. Rachel's eyes went down to the floor. "Um yeah- thanks." Finn answered and couldn't take his mind and eyes off Rachel. "Hey don't mind her. Rachel why don't you go to the bedroom and watch Funny Girl or some shit?" Brody asked in a demanding tone. Rachel didn't say anything she just went. My girl. Finn thought to himself.

"What the hell do you want Brody?" Finn asked sitting on the couch. "We need you back." Brody said. "I left for a reason. I'm not getting back into this shit." Finn stated. "You are lucky I let you leave Hudson!" Brody yelled. "We just need you to do one thing then you can go back to your life of partying and whatever." Brody continued. "What's the one thing?" He questioned. "Kill Carlos." Brody responded. "Kill?! You want me to fucking kill someone?" No way!" Finn yelled standing up. "He has already killed 3 of are guys. He's not a good person." Brody said. "And you are!?" Finn asked rhetorically.

Rachel was in the bedroom with the TV on but was really listening to every word of Finn and Brody's conversation. She was still in shock it was Finn. Finn was the guy that used to be in the drug dealing business with Brody and that broke her heart. When Brody mentioned Finn killing someone chills went down her spine. She just wanted to run away from it all.

"Come on Hudson." Brody said. "Don't be like that." He said standing up. "Why don't you kill him yourself?" Finn asked confused. Brody chuckled, "Carlos is one of the most dangerous people in the business. He's never seen you before, he'll think you just want to make a deal. When he least expects it. Boom. He's dead." "I don't think its that easy." Finn responded. "Screw this and you. I'm leaving." He walked toward the door.

As Finn was about to walk out, Brody stopped him with these words, "Okay well it's either you kill Carlos or we kill you. Your choice Hudson." Brody smiled. Finn gritted his teeth together but opened the apartment door and walked out. "Think about it!" Brody called before the door shut.

Finn's worst fear was back. He wanted to scream. What made it even worse was Rachel was stuck with his ass. Finn thought back to the bruise and Rachel looking around worried at the bar. Shit. Finn didn't want to kill anyone except Brody.


	5. Chapter 5

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Five: Satisfied

Satisfied; contented; pleased.

Rachel walked into the Jumping Cat Bar for her shift. When walking closer to the bar she noticed a familiar figure passed out with their head down on the counter and a empty glass by them. "Finn?" She said hesitantly poking him. Finn's head slowly bobbed up, his eyes red. "Ra-Rachel. I've be-been waiting for y-you." He said drunkly. Rachel looked at him worried, "How much have you drank?" She questioned. "I don't really know…" He chuckled. "Will you get me another glass of vodka?" He asked. "Um how about a coffee." Rachel said before going behind the bar and making a cup.

Finn sipped on the coffee still drunk, "Why are you with him?" He asked angrily. "Long story." Rachel responded. "I can't believe I have to kill someone." He chuckled once again. Rachel gasped, "COME ON!" She yelled before making him stand up and leading him to the backdoor of the bar. Finn stumbled the whole way there. Rachel pushed him out the door, where they were now outside of the building. It was freezing out and they could only hear the sounds of the city. Rachel studied Finn's eyes.

"Listen, I don't know what past you have with Brody but you can't do this for him. You can't kill someone." Her eyes began to water. Finn wasn't as drunk as he was but still wasn't completely sober. "Rachel... I'm a bad person…" Finn shook his head. "No you aren't. I know I don't know you very well but I know there is good in you. I know that because when I look at you I feel something that I have never felt for anyone else." Rachel admitted keeping his contact. Finn's face leaned closer to hers, "He's gonna kill me if I don't." He said with fear in his eyes. "He's all talk!" Rachel yelled. "All talk? All talk Rachel? Then explain all these bruises on your arms!" Heyelled back taking her arms into his hands. Chills rushed through Rachel's body at the feeling of his touch. "Why in the hell are you with him?" He said sadly looking at her arms. "It's a long story that I am not telling you when you are drunk!" Rachel yelled pulling herself out of Finn's grip and turning her back to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We are friends right?" He asked walking closer to Rachel, her back still turned to him. She wiped her tears away before turning back to him. They were now only inches apart from each other and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Their eyes met and stayed on each others intensely. "Just friends." She whispered and kept eye contact. Seconds later their lips smashed into each other roughly. Rachel immediately allowing Finn's tongue that was against her teeth access. The kiss deepened becoming hotter and longer. Finn's hands ran through her hair as Rachel's were against his chest. Not wanting to stop Rachel forced herself to pull back remembering Brody and the fact that Finn was drunk. "I'm sorry." She said breathlessly. "We shouldn't see each other at all anymore." Rachel's eyes went down before looking at him one more time and running back into the bar.

Finn woke up the next morning to Duke licking his face. Finn scrunched his nose and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning boy…" Finn said scratching the top of Duke's head. He sat up from his bed and had the biggest headache before immediately thinking about Rachel along with what happened between them last night. He never felt that much satisfaction from a kiss before. Finn knew he was a bit drunk but also knew that feeling that came from Rachel's lips wasn't just the alcohol.

He then remembered what happened after the kiss when Rachel said they shouldn't see each other at all anymore and ran away. Finn knew he couldn't not see her anymore, that would be impossible for him. He wanted to save her from Brody. The fact that he didn't know why Rachel was with him drove him crazy. There had to be a reason.

Finn grabbed his phone off the nightstand seeing a new message. It was from a number he didn't recognize. You are running out of time Hudson. It's your move. The message read. He immediately knew who it was. Brody. He clenched his teeth together and didn't respond. Instead he texted Rachel, I need to see you. Finn typed and sent the message.

Finn was surprised when Rachel actually agreed to meet him. They met at a quiet cafe right next to Finn's work. They both got a cup of coffee before sitting at a table across from each other. Their eyes met, "Thanks for meeting me." Finn said. "What do you want Finn?" She responded quietly before looking down at her coffee. "I want to know why you are with that ass of a guy." He responded sipping his coffee. "It's none of your business Finn." Rachel responded continuing to look down. "Rachel look at me." Finn said reaching across the table and putting his hand on hers gently which sent chills down Rachel's spine as her eyes went back to meet his. "I know there has to be a reason you are with him. I know you don't love him because eye contact says everything and the way you look at him says fear. I want to be here for you Rachel. I want to be your friend." Finn said honestly keeping his eyes on hers. Rachel began to cry, "I want to be your friend too but I'm scared." She said through sobs. Finn squeezed onto her hand tightly. He hated seeing her pain. Brody has hurt too many people and needed to be stopped.

When Finn got back to his apartment he decided to respond to Brody. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and starred at the message before sending one back. Finn still didn't know the exact reason why Rachel was with Brody but he did know she was scared of him and the bruises said it all. Finn needed a plan. A plan to get Brody away from Rachel. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he did know the first thing he had to do. I'll do it. I will kill Carlos. He took a deep breath before pushing send. Keeping Brody satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Six: Danger

Danger; the possibility of suffering harm or injury.

Finn looked up at the familiar building before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a few puffs of it trying to get rid of the stress he was feeling. He then threw the cigarette on the sidewalk and stepped on it before fixing his jacket and heading inside of the apartments. After walking two flights up the stairs he arrived at the same door he was just at a few days ago before storming out. Brody's.

Brody opened the door, "Hudson… glad you came to your senses." He said with a devilish grin. "Come on in." He opened the door more before Finn made his way into the apartment immediately looking around for Rachel. She must have been at work. Finn was trying his best to hold his anger toward Brody back.

Finn sat down at the table as Brody went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He put the beer in front of Finn. Brody opened his before Finn gave in and did as well, taking a sip. Alcohol wasn't going to help this situation. "So what's the plan?" Finn asked taking another sip of his beer. "Well we contacted Carlos's people using an anonymous number and your name. Unfortunately he his booked for a few weeks." Brody explained in frustration. Finn felt a bit of relief because that would give him time to think of a real plan. "My boys and I are in danger though so we will be leaving town until the task is finished." Brody said downing the rest of his beer. Finn nodded, "So when will you be leaving?" He asked. "Tomorrow morning." Brody answered. Finn's thoughts immediately went to Rachel. Would she leave with them?

Moments later Rachel walked in seeing Finn sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Brody. She knew exactly what that mean't and felt sick to her stomach. The boys attention went to Rachel who was standing there trying to process what Finn was agreeing to do. "Hey baby…" Brody said making Finn cringe. Rachel greeted him with a fake smile before taking her coat off. "Oh yeah one more thing Hudson. Rachel can't come with us because she's too much of a distraction and it isn't really safe here with Carlos so I'll need you to let her live with you until I get back." Brody said before standing up and throwing his beer bottle in the trash before going over to Rachel and giving her an unwanted kiss on the lips, "Get packed baby and we should be able to squeeze in some sex before morning." He winked at her. "Hudson be here tomorrow morning at 7. We have some rules to go over." Brody told Finn before disappearing into his room. Finn got up and walked to Rachel, "I'll explain everything later." He whispered. Rachel nodded looking down. They gave each other one last look before Finn left.

Morning came and Finn made his way back to Brody's. He knocked on the door and Brody answered as he was putting a shirt on. "Morning Hudson… come on in." Brody said before Finn made his way in. He saw Rachel scattering around the apartment collecting stuff in just a silk robe. He tried his best not to stare. "Babe go get dressed." Brody told Rachel. She was embarrassed when she noticed Finn was there. Their eyes made contact and Finn looked down with a smirk. Rachel quickly made her way to her room.

"So the boys will be here in a few minutes to get me and we will be out of here. I need to make a few things clear to you. Just because I'm out of town doesn't change anything. You kill Carlos or we kill you. I will be keeping in contact with you to tell you when you can meet with Carlos. I expect you already have gun, knowing you. Right?" Brody asked. Finn nodded, "I do." He said dryly. "Good. Another thing I am letting Rachel stay with you because I trust that nothing will happen between you. I know you like a bit… more to a girl." Brody smirked and chuckled. Finn really wanted to punch him right now but held back and bit his tongue. "Nothing better happen Hudson." Brody stated clearly. "Yes sir." Finn responded a bit sarcastically.

Brody's phone buzzed with a text saying, Here. Rachel came back in dressed in skinny jeans, a black long sleeve v-neck, and had more makeup on then she had on before. "Okay Baby I'm out of here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Brody said before kissing Rachel on the lips. Rachel nodded, "Bye babe." She responded. Brody opened the door, "Don't let me down Hudson." He said before leaving.

A huge weight was lifted off Rachel's shoulder and she sighed, "Thank God." She said before looking at Finn, "Okay well your good to leave now." She said crossing her arms. "Rachel it's not safe for you here. You need to come with me." He said. Rachel shook her head no. "Come on… let me be your friend." Finn pouted. "Sorry I'm not friends with MURDERERS!" She yelled. "I'm not actually going to kill Carlos. I just need to think of a plan. That was just to keep Brody satisfied and now look he's gone!" He yelled back. Rachel looked down, "Really?" She asked quietly. "Yes! I promise you. Now please come with me." Finn said softly. Rachel met his eyes with hers once again and nodded before grabbing her stuff.

They got back to Finn's apartment. Right when Rachel walked in she was greeted by a golden retriever. "Well hello boy… aren't you cute?" Rachel said bending down and scratching the dogs head. Finn walked in after Rachel with her bags. He saw that she was already getting along with his dog. "He loves you… that's Duke." Finn said grinning. "He's precious." She smiled down at Duke before standing up. "Eh he's alright." He shrugged. Duke rolled over on his back looking at Finn. "Joking boy…" He said scratching his stomach. Rachel giggled.

Rachel got settled in and changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants before taking her makeup off. She looked at herself in the mirror. Brody always wanted her to have makeup on and now she was free from that. At least for a little while. A single tear streamed down her cheek and she smiled. Rachel knew she was in no danger with Finn and his dog.


	7. Chapter 7

Jet Black Heart

Chapter Seven: Imagine

Imagine; form a mental image or concept of.

Finn looked around his apartment realizing that it was a bit of a mess. He tried to clean up a little before Rachel came out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe that the stunning girl that he met in a bar was now living with him for a few weeks. He knew it wasn't for the ideal reason but he was happy that he could know she was safe. Finn had true feelings for this girl. He liked feeling something because he felt like his life had been frozen and numb for so long.

As he was straightening up the living room Rachel came out of the bathroom. Finn turned around when hearing the door open. He noticed Rachel wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and no makeup. He starred at her not even realizing it. Rachel blushed and looked down, "Is there a reason sir why you are starring?" She asked with a smile saying the familiar line from the first night they met. Finn continued to stare at her, "I just didn't know it was possible for you to look even more beautiful." He smiled. Rachel's cheeks became redder as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "What a friendly thing for you to say." She said putting emphasis on friendly. Finn bit his tongue and nodded.

Finn wanted nothing more then to kiss Rachel's lips again. He wanted to show her real love and not the shit Brody gave her. Rachel was one of the most beautiful things in Finn eyes, he knew that from the first time he saw her. It drove him crazy that they couldn't be more but he was going to try to be the best friend she ever had.

"Do you have work today?" Finn asked. "Nope. You?" Rachel responded. "Nope." He smiled. "So what would you like to do on your first day of freedom?" Finn asked. "Unless you want to spend it alone then I can totally leave." He continued, stuttering a bit. Rachel let out a small giggle, "I would love to spend the day with you Finn." She smiled. Finn grinned back, "Well then… good. What would you like to do?" He asked. Rachel thought for a second before her lips formed into a smirk, "Have you ever seen Funny Girl?" She asked.

Just a few minutes later Finn and Rachel were on the couch watching Funny Girl. Something Brody would never do with her. Finn smiled seeing Rachel so into the movie that he is sure she's seen about a million times because she was quoting the whole thing. When Rachel began to sing I'm the Greatest Star, Finn got chills. Her voice was amazing, perhaps magical. When the song finished Finn smiled as he looked at her, "Is there anything you can't do?" He asked amazed. She blushed, "Cook…" She shrugged and giggled.

Rachel loved watching Funny Girl with Finn. He actually asked questions and acted like he cared. Which mean't everything to her. Rachel imagined a normal life with him. A life where Finn was her boyfriend, she was still attending NYADA, they would go to dinner and a movie together, get in stupid fights, all the cliché normal couple stuff. She liked to imagine that life but she knew she could never have it with Brody in the way. Her life could never be normal.

After Funny Girl ended Finn and Rachel had a full movie day. Many bowls of popcorn plus five movies of different genres later Rachel was passed out with her head on Finn's lap. It was only nine but he could tell she was worn out. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel. Finn carefully got up as Rachel's head was now laying on the couch. He then gently scooped her tiny, tired body into his arms and took her to his room before laying her on the bed and covering her up with the new, clean comforter he bought just last night. Finn planned on letting Rachel have his bed while she was here as he would take the couch.

Finn turned off the bedroom light before exiting and closing the door quietly behind him. He went to look at his phone to see if there was anything from Brody. Thankfully there wasn't. He did see a new message from Puck. Finn opened the text that read, HUDSON! Where the fuck are you? I miss my wingman. Finn laughed at Pucks stupidity before sending a response, Hey man. In a really complicated situation right now. Explain tomorrow at Joes? He pushed send before thinking about everything. It was very complicated and he still needed a fucking plan.

He put a sheet down on the couch for him to sleep on before Duke jumped on it. "Duke! You have your bed right there!" Finn yelled at his dog signaling over to the huge dog bed in the corner of the living room. Duke pouted before getting down and going to his own bed. "Thank you." Finn said before laying on the couch realizing that his legs hung over the edge. Duke turned his head sideways at Finn as he tried his best to get comfortable. Finn looked over at his dog, "What?" He asked. Duke sneezed before laying his head down. Finn moved uncomfortably before finally falling asleep.

At 2AM Finn woke up to crying coming from his room. Rachel. He thought before quickly getting up and going to his room carefully opening the door, "Rach?" He said quietly. Rachel wiped her eyes, "Sorry I had a bad dream." She said through sobs. Finn then walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Rachel immediately curled into her friends chest. "Shh its okay… everything is okay…" Finn said stroking her hair and holding her tightly. "B-Brody..." She cried louder. Finn hated seeing her in this pain just from having a bad dream. "He isn't here Rach. He can't hurt you." Finn told her continuing to hold her.

Finn couldn't imagine all the things Brody put Rachel through. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking. Finn knew that he could never let Rachel go back to Brody. No matter what it took.


End file.
